


No fue un error

by Kattte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattte/pseuds/Kattte
Summary: De un momento de lujuria y pasión ocurren varias situaciones, será que Tobio y Osamu serán lo suficientes maduros para afrontar todo lo que esta por pasar?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Karasuno ya estaba en la cancha preparándose para el partido contra Inarizaki, estaban calentando cuando entraron los jugadores del equipo rival, tanto los chicos de primer y segundo año se quedaron viendo a sus contrincantes, tanto Hinata como Tobio detuvieron sus movimientos para ver detalladamente a sus contrincantes.

Hinata se quedo viendo al número 7 de Inarizaki es decir Atsumu Miya, a quien ya había visto momentos antes pero ahora lo estaba viendo más detalladamente y se estaba dando cuenta que era muy guapo y que además tenia un buen cuerpo. En cambio Tobio se perdió mirando a un chico de pelo ceniza, con una expresión aburrida plasmada en su rostro esculpido, Tobio sabía que Atsumu era guapo pero su hermano era otra cosa, era aún más guapo quizás sea el color de pelo o algo pero había algo en ese chico que lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabe cuanto tiempo lo estuvo mirando pero el chico voltio a verlo y le sonrió, en ese momento Tobio sintió su cara calentarse pero aun así no dejo de mirar al chico. Estuvieron mirándose hasta que dio comienzo el partido.

El primer set lo gano Karasuno, Tobio se dio cuenta que el chico de pelo ceniza era un buen jugador aunque no destacaba tanto como su gemelo, pero aun así era bueno. En más de una jugada Tobio se desconcentro por la mirada del chico el cual se llama Osamu, se perdía en su mirada, aun no sabia que era pero le llamaba demasiado la atención. El segundo set lo gano Inarizaki y vio la sonrisa de Osamu, joder Tobio se dio cuenta que mataría por ver a ese chico sonreír. El tercer y ultimo set lo gano Karasuno, Tobio escucho como Atsumu le decía a Hinata que algún día levantaría para él pero no le dio la mayor importancia porque aun estaba perdido mirando a Osamu, no fue hasta que Atsumu le hablo a Tobio

-Hey Tobio-kun se te saldrán los ojos tanto que ves a Samu-le hablo en un susurro para que solo lo escuchara Tobio.

-Cállate idiota- eso fue lo único que atino a contestar antes de que escuchara como lo llamaba Hinata para saludar al público.

Tobio iba caminado al baño para refrescarse un poco pero choco con alguien, antes de llegar

-Oye ten más cuidado- le dijo el chico en un tono irritado

-Uh lo siento no te vi- dijo Tobio en un tono monótono

-Oh vaya, tu eres el setter de Karasuno, Tobio-kun- dijo mientras comenzaba a volver a caminar

-Si y tú eres Osamu- hablo mientras también volvía a caminar pero ahora junto a Osamu.

-Como es que sabes mi nombre?

-Yo también debería preguntarte eso, no crees?

-Tsumu... él hablo demasiado de ti cuando volvió del campamento

-Atsumu también hablo demasiado sobre ti

-Cosas interesantes? - hablo con un tono coqueto

-Algunas si eran interesantes

Se dieron cuenta que llegaron al baño mientras Tobio se mojaba el cabello, Osamu entraba a uno de los cubículos. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Osamu salió y también se comenzó a mojar el cabello, cuando Osamu vio como escurría el agua por la cara y cuello de Tobio, su cara se comenzó a calentar porque la vista que tenia delante suyo era de un chico que se veía realmente sexy, ya de por si era guapo pero ahora lo estaba volviendo loco, se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos lujuriosos cuando escucho al chico enfrente suyo hablar.

-Tengo algo en la cara? - hablo Tobio mientras se mordía el labio y veía al chico enfrente suyo, "mierda que es guapo" eso era lo que estaba pensando Tobio.

-No nada, solo que te ves realmente sexy Tobio y más aun mordiéndote el labio - Osamu se quería suicidar por decirlo en voz alta, pero vio como el chico enfrente suyo se sonrojaba y no sabia que decir que incluso le dio risa

-Oye! De que te ríes? - dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-De ti - le dijo mientras se acercaba y ponía sus manos en la cintura de Tobio

Tobio no sabia que estaba pasando pero se acerco más a Osamu hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron, quien dio el primer paso fue Osamu, quien junto sus bocas, un beso realmente desesperado, se separaron por falta de aire, pero al instante se volvieron a besar y Osamu paso su lengua por los labios de Tobio para que le diera acceso, acceso que claramente obtuvo.

Tobio esta disfrutando de la lengua de Osamu que recorría su boca como si no hubiera un mañana, no fue hasta que su cuerpo choco con la pared que sintió la erección del peli ceniza, sentía que si seguían así los podían descubrir

-Osa-Osamu, deberíamos entrar a un cubículo, cualquier persona puede entrar

-Tienes razón Tobio... Tenemos que aliviar este problema no crees? - decía mientras frotaba la erección y besaba el cuello del contrario

-Cla-claro Osamu

Entraron al cubículo más cerca y Osamu hizo que Tobio se arrodillara, quien hizo lo que el peli ceniza le decía sin objeciones

-Te gusta Tobio?, me quieres chupar la polla? - decía en un tono tan seductor mientras pasaba su polla por los labios del azabache.

-Si por-por favor Samu, la quiero en mi boca, quiero probarte Samu

La cara que tenia Tobio hizo que Osamu se excitara más de lo que ya estaba, quien ese momento tomo la cara del azabache y le hizo abrir la boca para meter su polla en ella.

-Tu boca se siente tan bien. Tan-tan caliente Tob... Ahh si Tob sigue así no pares

Tobio seguía chupándosela, intentado que el peli ceniza estuviera viendo estrellas, era la primera vez que lo hacia pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien, ya que Osamu estaba mordiéndose el labio, no fue hasta que empezó a masajear los testículos, que sintió el cuerpo del contrario temblar.

Osamu se esta perdiendo en el placer que le estaba provocando la boca de Tobio, mierda no era un santurrón como decía su hermano, no pudo más con el placer que se vino en la boca del azabache y Tobio abrió la boca para mostrarle el semen y luego tragarlo. La vista que tenia de Tobio sonrojado y tragando su semen lo hizo ponerse de duro nuevamente, "mierda este chico me esta volviendo loco".

Hizo señas para que el chico se levantara y lo puso contra la pared. Le bajo los pantalones de deporte, cuando ya los tenia completamente abajo le mostro tres dedos a Tobio para que los chupara y así lo hizo, cuando ya los sintió lo sufriente mojados, comenzó introduciendo uno, sintió como las paredes del chico apretaban su dedo y Osamu solo le decía que se relajara. Pasaron unos minutos cuanto introdujo el segundo, para Tobio se sentía raro, dolía pero ahora ya estaba sintiendo placer. Luego de preparar al chicos con cuatro dedos Osamu procedió a meter su polla y vaya que estar dentro de ese chico era la gloria, sentía que por solo estar adentro se podría venir y ya, espero unos momentos hasta el chico se acostumbrara a su tamaño. No se movió hasta que sintió como Tobio comenzó a moverse en busca de placer, Osamu puso su mano en la espalda y así inmovilizarlo, y moverse a gusto.

-Ahh Ahh Sa-samu

Con ese gemido Osamu se dio cuenta que encontró el punto y comenzó a golpear ahí mucho más rápido. Tobio sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban por el placer, lo único que hacia era morderse el labio para evitar gemir demasiado fuerte, porque vaya que Osamu lo estaba haciendo ver las estrellas.

No fue hasta que Osamu comenzó a masturbarlo que sintió aun más placer y se corrió manchando la pared, no fue hasta cinco estocadas más que Osamu se corrió en el interior del azabache. Se quedaron así unos minutos regulando sus respiraciones y calmándose un poco. Cuando ambos estaban más calmados se limpiaron y salieron del cubículo a mojarse un poco la cara

-Vaya Tobio eso fue... excelente

-Lo mismo digo - hablo con una sonrisa coqueta

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos hasta que sintieron que alguien habría la puerta y no era nada más que Atsumu

-Vaya Tobio-kun mírate

-Cállate idiota - dijo sonrojado

-Jajajaja menos mal que puse este cartel que decía que el baño no está en funcionamiento, estuvo buena la follada?

-Claro Tsumu, este chico no es un santurrón como decías - decía mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura del azabache.

-Eso veo Samu... eso veo

-Yamayama conque aquí estabas - hablo un chico más bajo que aparecía por la puerta del baño

-Claro idiota, te dije que venía al baño

-Sip... pero te demoraste bastante, veo que entretuviste bastante - le dijo mientras apuntaba el cuello del azabache el cual tenía un chupetón

-Bastante Boke ahora vámonos... Adiós, chicos nos estamos viendo - se despidió de ambos hermanos con un movimiento de mano

Los gemelos solo vieron como la imagen del chico desaparece del baño

\- No creí que lo harías Samu

-Te dije que me gusto y vaya que el chico me sorprendió.... Ahora vámonos o sino Kita-san se enojará con nosotros

Y así salieron los gemelos para reunirse nuevamente con su equipo.


	2. Chapter 2

Positivo

Tobio simplemente miraba el test en su escritorio mientras estaba sentado en la silla agarrándose su cabeza con sus dos manos.

Positivo

Alrededor de siete días habían pasado desde que se hizo su primer test de embarazo por orden de su hermana, después de que le dijera que se sintió realmente mal durante dos semanas y le mencionara que tuvo sexo sin protección con otro chico y que él había sido el pasivo.

El último test que se hizo ponía 2-3 semanas, advirtiendo el tiempo de concepción.

_Como si Tobio fuera olvidar ese día._

Fue un día que siempre recordaría, no es como si Tobio nunca hubiera tenido sexo, pero si fue su primera vez siendo pasivo y sin protección, recordaría cada momento, cada gemido, la sensación de los labios en su hombro y cuello, las manos sobre su cuerpo, la manera en la cual lo tocaba y lo hacía perder la cabeza... Para Tobio ese día fue en donde tuvo el mejor sexo de su corta vida.

No quería ni pensar en el tema aunque eso era prácticamente imposible ya que a cada segundo se le venían preguntas como "qué les diría a sus padres", "como lo tomaría Osamu" y muchas dudas más. Las que más le preocupaba era la reacción de Osamu ya que prácticamente no lo conocía, lo único que sabía de él, era que se llamaba Osamu Miya, asistía a Inarizaki, tenía un hermano gemelo que resultaba ser uno de sus mejores amigos y por último que era un fanático por la comida.

_Tobio solo quería que esto fuera un sueño, un mal sueño._

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se asustó cuando sonó su celular en su tono de llamada, ni se fijó quien era y solo contesto

_Llamada_

_\--Hey Bakayama!_

_\--Mh... Boke que necesitas?_

_\--Ah veo que estas de humor... solo te llamaba para preguntarte si quieres practicar conmigo, que estoy suuuuuuper aburrido_

_\--No puedo, iré a Tokio a ver a Miwa-nee_

_\--Oh bueno entonces..._

_\--Mm..._

_\--(suspiro) nos vemos entonces, dale saludos de mi parte!_

_\--Sí claro Boke, adiós_

_Fin de llamada_

Tobio solo dejo escapar un gran suspiro y vio la hora. Aun le quedaban 30 minutos para tomar el tren para ir a Tokio y juntarse con su hermana. Se cambio de ropa y salió de su casa camino a la estación aun perdido en sus pensamiento que no se fijó que choco con alguien.

\--Ten más cuidado!

\--Lo siento

\--Tobio-chan?!

\--Uh... Oikawa-san

\--Tobio-chan... mm a dónde vas? – dijo Oikawa en su tono juguetón de siempre

\--A la estación de tren y tú?

\--Yo igual

Se hizo un silencio incomodo mientras caminaban así que Oikawa decidió volver hablar.

\--Sabes Tobio-chan me iré Argentina dentro de unas semanas

\--Uh si lo sé, Hinata me lo comento... felicidades! – Tobio hizo una pausa y suspiro para seguir hablando – Y Oikawa-san sabes hablar español?

\--Algo... pero sé inglés! – Dijo con un tono feliz

\--Waaa pero inglés es difícil -- Dijo mientras hacia un puchero

\--No es difícil pero tu eres muy tonto para entenderlo – le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

\--Hinata tampoco entiende inglés

\--Ves tontos... Y tu Tobio-chan acaso solo sabes hablar japonés?

\--Nop, hablo italiano

\--Italiano!? –Oikawa prácticamente lo grito

\--Uh si... mi padre es italiano así que desde pequeño nos obligo a mi hermana y a mi aprender italiano, además de que ellos viven en Italia

\--Wau Tobio-chan no sabía eso

\--Creo que eso solo lo saben 2 personas

\--Quienes?

\--Hinata y Atsumu

\--Mmm... Oh Tobio-chan llegamos a la estación... a que parte vas?

\--Tokio y tú?

\--Nagano... entonces adiós Tobio-chan, nos vemos!

\--Claro Oikawa-san

Tobio se fue de ahí y se subió a su tren, sin volver a pensar en su problema, ahora solo pensaba en que Oikawa se iría Argentina a mejorar aún más y eso lo ponía demasiado contento.

Cuando llego al departamento de su hermana uso su llave para abrir, ya que su hermana se encontraba en una cita y no llegaría hasta mañana. 

_A la mañana siguiente_

Tobio se despertó gracias a una llamada, se fijo quien era y simplemente suspiro.

_Llamada_

_\--Tobio-kun_

_\--Atsumu-san_

_\--Tobio-kun tendremos un partido de practica contra ustedes!_

_\--Uh... cuando?_

_\--El lunes!... no estas emocionado?_

_\--Claro... Te ganaremos de nuevo_

_\--Eso lo veremos_

_\--Si supongo... Oh Atsumu-san ya me tengo ir, nos vemos_

_\--Claro, nos vemos Tobio-kun!_

_Fin de la llamada_

Corto la llamada, se levanto para ir a ducharse y arreglarse para salir. Cuando termino de arreglarse se encontró con su hermana.

\--Buenos días Tobio

\--Buenos días Miwa-nee

\--Pudiste dormir?

\--Un poco

\--Mh... Tobio?

\--Sí?

\--Hoy iremos al doctor... que quieres hacer?

\--Que quieres decir?

\--Lo tendrás? —Miwa hizo una pausa y suspiro – O abortaras?

\--No lo sé... soy muy joven para tener un bebe en estos momentos y lo mejor sería abortar, además que no se como decirle Osamu que será padre... Pero a la vez no quiero abortar, porque no quiero que tu y nuestros padres me odien –Dijo Tobio mientras suspiraba

\--Nunca te odiaríamos... Es tu decisión, si tu quieres tener al bebe pues te apoyamos y si no quieres te apoyamos Tobio—Dijo Miwa mientras tomaba una de las manos de Tobio y la besaba

Luego de esa pequeña conversación los hermanos empezaron a comer su desayuno, Tobio solo podía pensar en que hacer, que era lo mejor y que era lo que él quería, en cambio Miwa estaba pensando en como ayudar a su hermano, ella sabia que abortar era difícil sobre todo en Japón, ella aborto cuando tenia 17 años, la habían violado y quedo embarazada, así que lo mejor era abortar no quería un bebe y menos un bebe de su violador. Pero lo peor era que el aborto en un momento salió mal y casi pierde la vida, por algo de suerte es que ahora está viva y Miwa no quería que su hermano pasara por algo así. Un aborto femenino era complicado, eso quería decir que un aborto masculino era incluso 100 veces más complicado y doloroso.

Después del desayuno, ordenaron todo y salieron camino al hospital. Un hospital especializado en embarazos masculinos.

Cuando llegaron Tobio se sorprendió, había demasiados jóvenes y adultos en los pasillos, algunos con sus parejas o familiares. En lo que se fijo Tobio es que todos ellos estaban felices, se le notaba en su mirada, algo que en él no ocurría.

Pasaron al menos unos 10 minutos esperando hasta que escucharon la voz por el megáfono que decía _"Kageyama Tobio diríjase a la habitación número 15"._

Cuando entraron se encontraron con un doctor que no era nada de lo que esperaba Tobio, él esperaba un doctor gordito, mayor con unos 50 y tantos años pero en cambio se encontró con un hombre de unos 28 años, delgado, con cabello largo y suelto algo así como Asahi, piel morena y con ojos verdes.

\--Hola Kageyama-kun, mi nombre es Nakamura Toshio 

\--Uh... Hola, un placer—Decía Tobio claramente nervioso

\--Siéntate.... Te hare unas preguntas vale? —Decía mientras observaba a Tobio "joven, demasiado joven" pensó

\--Uh... bueno

\--Cuántos años tienes?, pareja sexual estable?, quieres tener un bebe o estas embarazado?, quieres tomar algún método anticonceptivo?, última vez que tuviste sexo? Y por último cuantas parejas sexuales has tenido?

\--Uh... tengo 16 años... no, estoy embarazado o eso creo... la última vez que tuve sexo fue hace casi 3 semanas y creo que son 3, una chica y 2 chicos—Tobio tenia su cara tan roja como un tomate

\--Ven y siéntate en la camilla, te hare unas pruebas para comprobar si estas embarazado o no

Tobio se levanto y se sentó en la camilla, pasaron unos minutos le hicieron las pruebas y si estaba embarazado.

\--Vaya Kageyama-kun claramente estas embarazado de 3 semanas.

\--Uh... 3 semanas

\--Si... tienes alguna duda?

\--Si... y sí no lo quiero tener que debo hacer? –Dijo mientras miraba a cualquier lado menos al doctor

\--Por qué no querrías? —hizo una pausa y miro a Tobio a los ojos—No te juzgare ni nada, pero me gustaría saber, ya que un aborto en un embarazo masculino es algo muy complicado

\--Porque soy demasiado joven y no tenía planeado tener hijos, por lo menos no por ahora y además que fue una historia de una sola noche como se dice

\--Ya comprendo, puedes abortar hasta que cumplas los 2 meses de embarazo, como eres un hombre luego de esos 2 meses abortar seria aún más complicado solo te quiero decir que es doloroso y peligro Kageyama-kun, además como aun eres muy joven será peor para ti. No quiero decir que tengas al bebe si no quieres, pero te puedo sugerir la adopción quizás, como eres un chico de solo 16 años es muy complicado te lo repito, de todos modos te dejare pensarlo, bueno?... Aquí te dejo más información y cualquier decisión que tomes, vienes aquí, lo hablas conmigo y lo hacemos —decía mientras miraba directamente a Tobio a los ojos.

\--Muchas gracias, Nakamura-san (tomo los papeles que le había dado el doctor)

\--Eso seria todo por ahora Kageyama-kun, cuídate, nos estamos viendo.

Salieron de la habitación y se fueron al departamento de Miwa en completo silencio, un silencio cómodo.

Tobio fue a la habitación y dejo los papeles sobre la cama.

Levanto su camiseta y miro su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba embarazado de Osamu, Osamu Miya. Podía abortar, aunque eso fuera algo realmente peligroso pero nadie lo sabría, nadie sabría lo que paso ese día en los baños (sin incluir a Atsumu y Hinata) ... no tendría que volver a pensar en ello. Pero en cuanto pensó más detalladamente en abortar al bebe le dieron unas ganas de vomitar. No era solo el bebe de Osamu, al fin y al cabo era su bebe y estaba creciendo dentro de él.

El sonido de su celular, lo hizo dar un salto por el susto _"enserio debería poner esa cosa en silencio o buscar otro tono"._ Frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número

_Llamada_

_\--Sí? —respondió al instante_

_\--Kageyama, soy Suna... Suna Rintaro_

_\--Oh, paso algo?_

_\--Solo el idiota de Atsumu que se quedó sin batería en su celular y me dijo que te llamara porque quería apostar contigo_

_\--Apostar? —le respondió con un tono monótono_

_\--Si, mejor te paso con él, nos vemos Kageyama_

_\--Claro Suna-san (suspiro)_

_\--Tobio-kun!_

_\--Atsumu-san_

_\--Recuerdas que te dije que tendríamos un partido de practica?_

_\--Si, me lo dijiste en la mañana_

_\--Ya... apostemos_

_\--Que quieres apostar?_

_\--Sí mi equipo gana, serás mi sirviente por toda una semana_

_\--Y si yo gano, tú serás el mío_

_\--Trato... Nos vemos Tobio-kun!_

_Fin de la llamada_

Suspiro derrotado y se recostó en la cama, dispuesto a lees los papeles que le había pasado Nakamura-san.

Eran las 11 pm cuando termino de leer y comprender todo lo que decían los papeles. Había vomitado más de 3 veces con tan solo leerlos, eran realmente muy detallados y el solo recordar lo que decía a Tobio le daban nuevamente ganas de vomitar.

Tobio tenía su decisión tomada, no iba abortar, a pesar de que no estaba en sus planes ser padre todavía no podía abortar, ya que se ponía en un gran riesgo él y podría morir, y porque había algo que estaba creciendo dentro de él, iba a darlo en adopción o quizás solo si era capaz él lo cuidaría, pero lo que si tenia claro es que lo hablaría con Osamu, él se merecía saber que sería padre. Una parte de Tobio (la racional y lógica) creía eso, la otra sentía que lo mejor era simplemente ignorar el hecho de que tendría un hijo de Osamu.

No eran pareja, no tenían sentimiento él uno por el otro, solo tuvieron sexo una vez y para mala suerte Tobio quedo embarazado. Esperaría a decirle después del partido de práctica y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

_Dia del partido de práctica_

El día para Tobio paso realmente rápido, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Se encontraba cambiándose de ropa para entrar al gimnasio, iba tarde a la práctica ya que había estado vomitando todo lo que comió durante el almuerzo. Cuando entro al gimnasio, sintió unos brazos que lo tomaban por la cintura.

\--Tobio-kun

\--Atsumu-san como estas?

\--Bien, listo para vencerte... Aunque tu te vez fatal... te sientes bien? —dijo en tono preocupado

\--Algo... Atsumu crees que podamos hablar después del partido?... es algo importante

\--Claro Tobio

\--Bakayama llegas tarde!

\--Lo se Boke

Tobio iba a decir otra cosa cuando se escuchó una voz bastante similar para todos los de Karasuno.

\--Yahoo Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan y tú eres? –decía mientras miraba Atsumu de pies a cabeza _"guapo, muy guapo_ " pensó Oikawa

\--Atsumu Miya y tú eres?

\--Toruu Oikawa, un gusto Astu-chan

\--Lo mismo digo Toruu-kun

\--Que haces aquí gran rey? –pregunto Hinata lo que muchos querían preguntar

\--Solo queríamos ver este partido de práctica

\--Queríamos? —pregunto Suga

Antes de que Oikawa pudiera contestar entraron al gimnasio Iwaizumi, Kindaichi y Kunimi.

\--Ya prepárense—grito Ukai

Tobio dejo su bolso cerca de donde estaba el de Hinata y a lo lejos, en una esquina del gimnasio vio a Osamu besando a Suna, su cara de impresión no paso desapercibida por Atsumu, Hinata y Oikawa, sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él, y ahora solo podía pensar en que Osamu no tendría por que saber que iba ser padre, estaba en una relación, no podía destruir su felicidad con un bebe no planeado. Lo mejor seria callar.

Cuando todos se pusieron en sus ubicaciones Osamu y Tobio se miraron por al menos unos minutos antes de que Tobio solo lo ignorara y le dijera algo a Hinata.

El partido era casi exactamente igual al de las nacionales, el primer set lo gano Karasuno, el segundo lo gano Inarizaki y en el tercero iban realmente muy empatados, casi lo gana Inarizaki pero Atsumu se hizo una lesión al momento de recibir mal el balón, lo tuvieron que sacar y meter a un chico de primer año, que no tenia las mismas habilidades que Atsumu. Karasuno solo gano por ese detalle.

Tobio miro al otro lado de la red y vio a Osamu y Suna besándose nuevamente, se sentía incómodo y no sabía él por qué.

Osamu sintió que lo estaban mirando y se giro para ver quien era y se sorprendió, Tobio lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa triste, se sintió mal, será que Tobio sentía algo por él?, o que su tonto hermano le había dicho la conversación que tuvieron luego del fin de las nacionales en su casa.

_Flashback_

_Se encontraban en su cuarto cada uno en su cama, en un silencio cómodo que fue interrumpido por Atsumu_

_\--Samu... te gusta Tobio-kun?_

_\--No, sabes que me gusta Rintaro_

_\--Entonces porque follaste con Tobio?_

_\--Solo estaba caliente y ya está... no te negare Tsumu, físicamente me gusta pero sentimental nada._

_\--Mh... crees que Tobio lo sepa?_

_\--Da igual, solo fue sexo y ya, no paso nada, no hay sentimientos ni nada_

_\--Rintaro sabe que follaste con Tobio-kun?_

_\--No creo, de todos modos solo saben tú y Kita-san—suspiro – Porque me preguntas todo esto?_

_\--Curiosidad..._

_\--No te creo_

_\--Mh... solo era porque no quería que jugaras con él si no sentías nada_

_Osamu se extraño por lo ultimo que dijo su hermano. Tsumu nunca se preocupaba con nadie, sabia que su hermano tenia una amistad muy sólida con Tobio, quizás ese chico es una de las pocas personas que ha logrado entrar al corazón de hierro de Tsumu (sin contarse él) y quizás por eso se preocupada tanto por él._

_Fin del flashback_

Osamu y Tobio se seguían mirando, era como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor. Pero a lo lejos había un chico, Suna mirando y claramente se notaba lo celoso que estaba, celoso de que su novio estuviera mirando al chico con el que había tenido sexo semanas antes.

Suna se entero de pura casualidad que ellos habían follado, se entero ya que Kita-san había regañado a Osamu por follar en lugares públicos y con chicos que no conocía.

Por eso ahora estaba hirviendo en celos, quería interponerse entre ellos, pero alguien fue más rápido que él.

\--Tobio-kun que era lo que me querías decir?

Tobio dejo de mirar a Osamu para mirar a Atsumu, que le diría?, no le podría decir que tendría un bebe de su hermano, no podía. Así que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\--Me iré a vivir a Italia.  
  



End file.
